dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Madcap's Plane
Madcap's Plane is a mobile application and is a part of the Dumb Ways JR. App store description (source) Before the Dumb Ways characters grew up, they were already making mischief in all sorts of places – kitchens, trains, and even planes! Join Madcap on a fun flying adventure! Take off, navigate the plane to different destinations, land safely, pick up passengers and other items, and then set off again. Can you find the ideal destination for each passenger? Along the way, use the dashboard controls to perfect your flying skills. Discover cool features such as a multi-coloured cloud-puff creator, and don't forget to use the cockpit phone to call out alerts as you go. This app is designed to inspire and engage all young explorers. Let Madcap's Plane fuel your child's imaginative play! Features: • Fly with a fun, friendly co-pilot • Explore a range of cockpit controls – some to help you fly; others to make you laugh • Discover three different destinations: a beach, the snow and the countryside • Speak into the cockpit phone and hear your voice played back • Pick up passengers, and problem solve to figure out where they'd like to go • Enjoy surprise reactions, including humorous animations and sound effects • Use a variety of touch actions, including tap, swipe, drag, multi-tap and rotate • No rules or time limits – fly for as long as you like, and land when you like • Ideal for 3-6 year olds • No in-app purchases • Play without a wifi or internet connection Characters *Madcap *Penguin *Loopy *Dumbbell *Cow Overview The iOS version of this game was released on August 18th, 2016. The Android version was released on Aug 31st, 2016. In-game contents During the flight The game begins with the Madcap riding on his plane, and the plane can either take off, or land on the destinated area after pushing the yellow round button with a white arrow marking on the bottom right. During the flight, the player can change the direction of the plane by handling the control column on the middle bottom, the destinated area can be noticed in the navigation located the middle, above the control column. There are a couple of gadgets the player can play with, which including: a disco ball (activated by the second switch), a shooting gadget that changes the color of hit object, the honker, adjusting the height of chair (activated by the third switch), a bubble-head (activated by the first switch), spurting washer to the window, which is cleaned by activating the windshield wipers, or the wind. Carrying the passengers and items The player can land on where the plane is heading on. At the starting of the game, the plane contains a penguin in a storage. The player can pick up and release the passengers and items around the area and the storages of the plane, and characters' reaction varies by where they're released on. Areas ;Beach The beach area is where a bitten burger, a skate, a wooly hat and the young Loopy are initially located on. When releasing Dumbbell on there, he'll be pleased with drumming his own duck tube, while releasing the penguin will result in it feeling hot, sweating on there. In case of Loopy, he'll look around nervously and will shake his head with a sign of disagree, as if that's not where he's supposed to be on. ;Snow The snow area is where a basketball, a bucket & a shovel, a pair of gloves and the young Dumbbell are initially located on. When releasing a penguin on there, it'll happily dance, while releasing Dumbbell, or Loopy will result in him feeling cold on there. ;Countryside The countryside area is where a purple tent, a lamp, and a pink, long oval object with three yellow flower markings are initially located on. When releasing Loopy on there, he'll look around the surrounding and will happily smile and claps, while releasing Dumbbell will result in making him to be confused. In case of a penguin, it'll storm off, appealing that it's not pleased to stand here. Category:Games Category:Other DWTD pages Category:All Pages Category:App-exclusive pages Category:Dumb Ways to Die